1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices that may be worn on a human head. It is particularly directed to a holder to support a telephone in hands-free operable registration with a user's ear.
2. State of the Art
It is sometimes desirable to be able to talk on a telephone while using both hands for a simultaneous activity. A relatively common example is talking on a ubiquitous cell telephone while driving. Unfortunately, using one hand to hold a cell telephone while driving is generally regarded as an unsafe practice.
One known telephone-holding implement may be attached to the handset of a corded telephone and includes a cradle to be placed on a user's shoulder. By leaning his/her head toward that shoulder, the handset may be held in compression against the user's ear for hands-free use. However, the required head-lean is generally uncomfortable after a period of time, and also undesirably compromises the user's freedom of motion.
Advances in modern electronics have permitted manufacture of light-weight telephones that operate using blue-tooth protocols. Certain of such telephones are structured to be carried substantially as a clip-on attachment to a user's ear, and thereby permit hands-free use of the telephone. However, to avail one's self of such freedom, a user must purchase a new telephone.
It would be an advance to provide a telephone holder that permits hands-free use of cell telephones.